The present invention is related to a frequency divider and an electronic device that includes the frequency divider.
A frequency divider may receive an input signal having an input frequency to generate an output signal having an output frequency, such that the output frequency is a fraction of the input frequency. Frequency dividers may be used in a phase-locked loop frequency synthesizer for generating a frequency that is a multiple of a reference frequency. Frequency dividers may be used in various electronic devices, such as communication devices.
Some existing frequency dividers may be used in applications associated with relatively high frequencies. Nevertheless, power consumption of the frequency dividers may be undesirably high.
Some existing frequency dividers may operate with relatively low power consumption. Nevertheless, the frequency dividers may not be applicable in applications associated with high frequencies.